


Birthday present

by Good_Girl (vampires_will_never_hurt_you)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampires_will_never_hurt_you/pseuds/Good_Girl
Summary: It's February and it's someone's birthday.





	Birthday present

**Author's Note:**

> Rated mature for implicit ideas... not smut, technically... Used the names for a reason ;)   
Please excuse if dates may not match actual events. This is just a tiny plot I wanted to share due to... eh, why spoil.

‘And we’re here’ U-Know said pulling at the giggling girl’s wrist with one hand and opening the door to the hotel room with the other. 

‘You’re the birthday present.’ 

‘What you told me’ said she, leaning on the wall while U-Know pushed the door closed with his butt. He smirked a little but she was too buzzed to care.

‘Should I unwrap myself for you?’ she whispered seductively ‘Or you prefer to do it yourself, birthday boy?’

U-Know looked at the floor hiding his smile but regained his composure and began pulling the girl further into the hotel room. The place was fairly small, holding a large desk, a wardrobe and a TV set, and then one king size bed round the corner facing the TV and the desk. Semi dark kept the room slightly mysterious, the drawn heavy curtains prevented even the moonlight from shining any light inside. The TV was off, not even a radio made any sounds.

‘I like surprises…’ he responded seemingly in a nonsensical way burying his face in her neck, leaving small insisting kisses while his hands explored her clothing, finding the bottom hem of the top she wore and pulling it off her in one move. The girl giggled again, the alcohol she consumed before was not leaving her body yet. ‘Come, let’s get comfortable’

U-Know and the girl stumbled towards the bed where the sheets and pillows were left in piles since morning. Or noon. Yes, must have been noon when they got up and he was shamed awfully by his maknae whose 18th birthday happened to be that day. U-Know was never great in remembering crucial dates. But the boy was particularly important to him and then he was also the leader of the group and it was his responsibility to make it up to Min now.

Both fell into the right side of the bed pile and U-Know quickly sat up supported by the headboard. 

‘Come closer’

The girl started turning around to face him but froze before making eye contact. 

‘Someone’s here’ she whispered, almost sober suddenly. In the other pile of sheets and pillows, she noticed someone apparently sleeping covered up in blanket almost to the eyes.

‘It’s OK’, U-Know tried to pull her closer to him and distract her by reaching to the back of her bra and unfastening the clasp, ‘it’s my friend, he sleeps like a rock. He won’t wake up, don’t worry’

‘Are you sure?’ she finally tore her eyes from the baby face in the sheets an drew her attention to the handsome older boy right there waiting impatiently for her to help herself out of the bra. ‘What if we make a lot of noise?’ The straps fell off her shoulders and she straddled U-Know’s thighs to get closer and get back to kissing.

‘He was exhausted after the show so he won’t wake up no matter what. He doesn’t have my stamina…’ he bragged and noticed Max’s eyes shoot open and his face twitched a little. U-Know quickly winked in his direction and put his finger on his lips in the attempt to say ‘Shh’ but the girl became very alert an also looked towards the boy. Max stayed motionless but didn’t close his eyes. It was too late to do that, why did U-Know taunted him. Wasn't it enough he forgot his birthday, right?

‘His eyes are open!’ the girl whispered loudly and scrambled into U-Know’s arms. 

‘If you stay quiet, it will be OK… Max is a sleep talker and he even sleepwalks when he’s tired. We had several performances in the last few days so just trust me, he is exhausted. It’s rather freaky if you don’t know him but believe me, he is not awake. Come on, pay attention to me, where were we?’

‘Opening the present?’ the girl whispered, still uneasy, but slowly turning her head towards U-Know whose hands reached for the rest of her garments. 

U-Know laughed, ‘I can’t really do that’, his hands wrapped around her waist holding her in the spot tightly. ‘Well, not until the actual birthday boy decides he is done with you. You see, it is Max’s 18th birthday today and I’m trying to make it up to him for forgetting how important day it has been for him.’ 

The girl struggled now trying to get away but to no avail. 

‘MAX! Get out from there. Happy birthday! Can you now delete all that porn off the drive you keep on dragging everywhere we go, please?

Max pushed the blanket aside and showed his sulking face,

‘Well, did you really have to brag about your stamina? I have stamina too, u-know?’


End file.
